


Number One Number Two

by aoyamayuuga



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoyamayuuga/pseuds/aoyamayuuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set immediately after the Black Trigger Retrieval Arc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number One Number Two

**Author's Note:**

> #Minor description of violence  
> #Squint for the TouNara if you'd like

"Who did you in?" Is the first thing Narasaka asks when he sees Touma back in HQ.

"Kitora. Split my head right in two with a kick of her Scorpion- she used it as a replacement for the leg I shot off," Touma replies, watching Narasaka raise his hand towards him, his index finger moving across Touma's face. "It was more crooked," he explains, grabbing Narasaka's hand and moving diagonally across his face, showing how she also managed to cut his eye in half.

Narasaka hums, eyes shining like he's trying to replicate the damage caused by Kitora's Scorpion in his head. He doesn't even notice Touma still has a hold of his hand and is resting it on his shoulder under his own hand.

"What? Gonna send her a gift basket as thanks?" Touma asks.

"I just might," Narasama answers completely serious.

Touma throws his head back and laughs.


End file.
